Del porqué Afrodita dejó a Ares
by Lady-Ciam
Summary: ... Y qué hizo después de dejarlo.


**Viñetita 8**

Afrodita estaba llorando de nuevo. Lo hacía arrellanada en una esquina, al fondo de la habitación con ropa que Ares le había hecho llegar para ella.

Ahí nadie la vería llorar, mientras las heridas de la golpiza a su cuerpo iban curando. Las que más le dolían, las de su interior; eran las que duraban más en sanar, porque fueron las hechas con más insistencia por él, mientras le gritaba insultos y la golpeaba no a ella, sino a otra mujer.

Ares estaba en guerra con Atenea y perdiendo. Venía de malas a su casa y, para peores, la veía a ella con el rostro de la enemiga que más odiaba… y deseaba.

Ya varias veces había pasado, pero en esos tiempos era peor, después de que Hímero fuera tan abiertamente parecido a su madre. Después de haber tenido a Harmonía (a la que no volvía ni a ver), Ares estuvo alegre de que el siguiente fuera un varón para tener más fuertes guerreros a su cargo. Hasta que creció, y fue tan obvio que él no podía sobreponerse a su condición de dios fálico y doméstico, como sí pudo hacerlo el mayor, Ánteros.

"Por eso no quería tus hijos… ¡Panda de afeminados!" Le decía algunas veces Ares, "Solo los gemelos son hijos míos, al parecer. ¿Para eso me rogabas que te diera permiso de concebir? ¿Para tener hijos mariquitas? ¡No debí dejarte nunca darme ese deshonor! ¡Esos tres manchan mi nombre!". Ella aprendió a hacer oídos sordos a sus reclamos, solo conectándose con el amor que hasta los gemelos, muy en el fondo, sentía por ella.

Pero cada vez era menos lo que los gemelos tenía de corazón. Fobos y Deimos eran su peor dolor. Entre sus juegos favoritos, se "divertían" con Hímero, aterrorizándolo con sus poderes hasta hacerlo llorar y orinarse encima; riéndose a carcajadas del pobre chiquillo. A Afrodita se le partía el corazón verlo así, y siempre lo defendía y consolaba aunque luego Ares la castigara por ello.

"Solo tiene siete años…" Se lo ocurrió suplicar alguna vez… las heridas duraron en sanar por tres días, y ella no salió de su dormitorio todo ese tiempo. Los niños no tenían que verla así.

Aunque sabía que ellos sabían. Harmonía, su niñita de 10 años, siempre la abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte y la tranquilizaba diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaba ahí. Hímero también lo hacía, cuando estaba seguro que no habían personas que le pudieran contar a Ares que fue amable con ella, sobre todo los gemelos que la despreciaban, y cada vez más, a su madre y hermanos menores por ser tan débiles y emocionales.

Anteros, ya casi un adulto, estaba siempre en la guerra. No lo veía en dos años. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando oyó su voz abriendo la puerta y gritando.

—¡Madre, madre! —con un tono perentorio y asustado.

Afrodita salió sin importarle que aún sentía su ojo morado y el dolor de la mordida en el cuello. ¡Su hijo, su hijo estaba ahí!

Lo abrazó tan fuerte que su estómago magullado se volvió a resentir, pero no le importó. Y lo besó mucho y tendido el rostro, sin oírle lo que le decía de la felicidad.

—¡Mi niño, mi niño! —decía ella, fuera de sí— ¡Estás bien, estás vivo, mi amor!

Ares nunca le decía noticias de él. Le parecía muy gracioso "dejarla con la duda".

Cuando lo pudo soltar para verlo, se dio cuenta de que ya no era su niño. Apenas tenía 17 años, pero, entre lágrimas, pudo ver que estaba alto, curtido, con cicatrices en el cuerpo y el alma. Afrodita lo abrazó de nuevo, llorando con gran dolor.

—¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿¡Dónde se ha quedado mi muchacho!

Fue en ese momento en que Afrodita pudo oír lo que Ánteros le decía:

—Hemos perdido… tienes que escapar. Él dijo que si no podía matar a la real, al menos disfrutaría a la otra. ¡Madre, tienes que escapar!

Afrodita lo miró con horror. Si ella no estaba, ¿Qué le pasaría a Harmonía e Hímero, sin ella para salvar su corazón? Y también, ¿a donde irían?

Ánteros la zarandeaba, de mal humor y le gritaba:

—¡Vete, vete a un lugar seguro, huye ya!

Y de repente, supo donde irse.

Los preparativos se hicieron en secreto y muy rápidamente, con una rapidez vertiginosa y caótica, que la hicieron centrarse en cada paso antes que pensar en el futuro.

Logró que Ánteros fuera con ella y los dos menores (Los gemelos los lloró al irse. Ellos eran felices con su padre, no con ella. No tuvo ni fuerza para despedirse de los dos). Con el favor de Hermes, los cuatro lograron llegar a la entrada en la fría y oscura cueva. Viendo con solo la ayuda de la luz nocturna, al adentrarse más y más en la negrura, cada vez más amplia y oscura. A su paso, las piedras se abrían como si fueran puertas mientras runas olímpicas se iluminaban.

Y Ánteros se dio cuenta a dónde iban…

—Madre, ¿¡Estás loca…! ¡Salgamos de aquí ahora mismo! —su grito reverberó en toda la cueva, e hizo moverse a una bandada de murciélagos, chillando.

Él intentó cogerla a la fuerza y hacerla devolverse, pero Afrodita peleó por seguir. Nunca había peleado pero… pero ahí era el único lugar seguro. Él era su único lugar seguro.

Hímero se puso a llorar por la discusión entre ellos dos, y la mirada de Harmonía sobre su hermano mayor lo hizo tranquilizarse y dejarla ir. Afrodita tomó en su pecho al menor, que tenía sus alitas plegadas rodeando su cuerpo de miedo, y siguió.

EN el último recodo, la roca se abrió antes de ella tratar de hacerlo con el hechizo hablado que había estado murmurando todo el tiempo. Él estaba al frente, serio, irradiando calor. Afrodita lloró mientras imploraba:

—¡Heffy, por favor, por favor…!

Ánteros se puso al frente de la comitiva, con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, y en silencio, esperó la reacción del dios al que su madre pedía refugio.

El dios vulcánico se quedó en silencio por minutos, y todos lo hicieron a a la vez; mientras él la veía con furia y el aire a su alrededor se calentaba más y más. Pero, con un carraspeo, se puso de lado para darle espacio de entrar, sin decir ninguna palabra.

… Y nunca más la dejó ir de su lado.


End file.
